The invention relates to a hinge-part blank made from a rolled or drawn profiled strip of stock.
Known from DE 195 09 674 C2 is a hinge blank consisting of a first hinge-part blank and a second hinge-part blank and a method for its production, wherein the corresponding rolled or drawn profiled strip has a profile that corresponds to the desired hinge-part blank and the individual hinge-part blanks are separated into the individual hinge-part blanks by being severed along predetermined boundary and parting lines.
During the development of this hinge-part blank and the production method provided for it, it was found that although the quality of the surfaces produced by beam cutting was good enough for the outer boundary lines of the hinge-part blanks, the quality of the surfaces formed by beam cutting along the parting lines and constituting the mating sliding surfaces of the finished hinge were [sic] sometimes inadequate for this purpose in terms of surface quality.
Furthermore, the ability to choose the design of the hinge-part blank is limited for functional reasons by the type of nesting set forth in DE 19 509 674 C2.
With hinge-part blanks made by the above-cited known production method, it was therefore necessary to subject these mating sliding surfaces to further machining, thus increasing the production cost of the finished hinge.
The object of the invention is not only to be able to produce a hinge-part blank from rolled or drawn profiled strips of stock at lower cost by eliminating such additional machining, but also to allow greater freedom of design of the hinge-part blank due to the different type of nesting.
This object is accomplished according to the invention in that for a hinge-part blank made from a rolled or drawn profiled strip of stock, a special cross-sectional shape is provided for the profiled stock in combination with a novel nesting arrangement and a different sequence of severing steps.
The fact that the profiled strip has a T- or Y-shaped cross section, which is separated in the region of the hinge head by, for example, a severing cut made with a saw along a parting line III, and the hinge fastening leaves and hinge brackets are separated into individual hinge-part blanks by severing them along boundary lines I and parting lines II, makes it possible for the hinge-part blanks to be produced in a cost-effective manner with great freedom of design of the blanks.